Daughter of the Sea
by fireflyofhell
Summary: permanently discontinued
1. Prologue: Tail

Daughter of the Sea

Disclaimer: yeah… I don't own YGO…

Sum: Who was she? Why couldn't she remember who she was? The glances they gave here were ones of terror and fear, but why did this man who claimed to know her imprison her in glass?

Prologue: Tail

"Granny, can you tell me a story?" A three-year-old climbed on her grandmother's lap.

"What do you want to hear, my princess?" The elderly lady held the child in her arms as she continued to touch the lines of the quilt.

"Tell me about the mermaid and the princess! That's my favorite!" The child, so innocent in her question, did not notice the frown on her grandmother's face.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess named Serenity who was the fairest maiden in the seven seas. She was the daughter of the sea god Poseidon, and she was content with what she had. As the youngest daughter of the sea god, she was given all the privileges her sisters had not wanted growing up. One day, she was on the beach when she caught sight of a mainlander, someone who didn't have a tail. He was the prince of the kingdom, and she immediately fell in love with him. But he was cursed; he could not love since a fairy had frozen his heart. The princess disregarded the warnings her father and sisters gave her, and she went to find the sorcerer Dartz, who lived on the edges of the sea. He agreed to help her, but he extracted a heavy price from her, taking her eyesight away. When she washed up on land, she was rescued by this prince, and taken to his palace. Remembering her deal with Dartz, she had a fortnight to win his heart before she dissolved into foam…."

"And? What happens after that?"

Swallowing, she continued. "Of course, Serenity won the prince's heart and lived happily ever after while Dartz was defeated, never to return."

"Yea! The bad guy dies! Granny, do you think the same thing will happen to me? Finding my own prince?" The child asked again.

A shiver ran through her grandmother. They were just as clear as _his_…

"I'm sure you will, sweetie. Go off and play now."

"Thank you! Bye now!" The child left.

She prayed to the gods her own descendents would never experience the same pain she went through in order to live. She didn't want nature corrupting her descendents' perfect ideology and images of life. She didn't want them to know the horrors she experienced because they would only pity her, an old woman senile with old age and fear….

-A/N: OMG! I am soo happy! Finals are almost over, and I'm going to be homefree for summer vacation!

currently listening to: Deep River by Hikki. Her music is so good!


	2. Chapter 1: Order

Dun own yugioh!

Daughter of the Sea

December 3122

"What is it you require of me, sir?"

The shadows in the corner darted anxiously as the man in the high chair slowly rotated to face her.

"Rosie, you are here."

The maiden kept her head down as he began to speak. The intense waves of power that emanated off him shook the ground, as though the foundations of the earth feared him. He steadily got up with the aid of several concubines, before raising a hand to stop them.

"I have an offer for you. This one is one that will not be like others."

Too many years of disappointment had masked her emotions. The same lies, spoken over and over again had dulled their effects. Wounds from before would not open from the same knife, dull with use and age.

She did not speak as he continued (it wasn't her place anyway).

"My men have finally found out what happened ten years ago in your father's villa. The man responsible for your father's death has been revealed."

Silently nodding to the man behind him, the servants dragged a man, bounded and gagged, into the open.

"This is the man we found a few days ago. He was one of the imperial guards stationed at the village when they attacked. You are free to do with him as you wish."

Shizuka turned on her heels.

"Take his gag off."

Shizuka slowly bent her knees to the captive's level.

"Who are you?" Her hand rested on the hilt of her katana as she quietly looked him in the eye.

Fear knew no bounds. The soldier looked Shizuka in the eye and committed suicide.

Shizuka rose. "I do not understand what kind of game you are playing now, but if you expect me to do something for you, you know the price."

"I expected that, my dear. You never play games anymore." He teased.

"Killers do not play, sir." Her eyes narrowed into a steely look as she noticed the shadows at her feet. "But neither do your shadow puppets."

"You are right. Your sight has only gotten better. With age comes fear for the unknown, my child."

Shizuka shrugged. "Perhaps you are right, but until that time comes, I'm still me."

"You truly are your father's daughter. Here." He tossed a red sash on the ground.

Shizuka knelt down and picked it up. "It's a…"

"…imperial sash. So, your father's activities were found out by the king, and he sent soldiers to wipe your village out in order to make an example."

Her mouth curled into a frozen smirk, withering and quiet. "This is personal business, Crawford. Do not expect me to thank you for your meddling." She turned on her heels and left.

A lighter atmosphere descended in the hall after Shizuka left, relieving the tensions in the air previously.

"Father, would she not make a great wife for the next king of the realm?" The shadows parted as Ryuuji Otogi stepped out by his father's side.

His father snorted. "Her? A concubine maybe, but an empress? My son, people like her sell themselves to the highest bidder for money. Once dragged into the game, they never come out whole. They dedicate their entire lived fuelled by rage and anger. There's nothing to them except for an empty shell. She doesn't care about the things humans care about. You'd best forget her, since she disregards life." He waved a hand to dismiss his son.

Bowing, Otogi retreated. He would not give up his jewel in the desert so easily. She was worth more than a concubine ever since he met her ten years ago in his father's summer palace.

Flashback

"Where is Crawford?" The guards encircled the girl as she held a katana in front of her, threatening anyone who attempted to encircle and hurt her.

"Who are you? How did you get inside here without the barriers detecting you?" Then and now, Otogi asked the girl.

"You mean those playthings out there shielding the palace from attack?" Shizuka spoke arrogantly as she tossed her hair over her shoulders, "simple shields would not stop a real warrior if having achieved enlightenment."

"Answer me! Who are you? How did you get in here and defeat my best guards?" Otogi took the sword handed him and pointed it at Shizuka.

"What makes you think you are worthy enough to ask me that question? Your place is in the desert, banished by the emperor for high treason. Where is your father? I must speak to him immediately. I do not like to wait." She demanded.

"Call off the men, Otogi, she is on our side. Rosie, what brings you here?" Pegasus J. Crawford placed a hand on his son's shoulder as he spoke.

Shizuka withdrew her blade. "I was wondering how long would it take for you to come out."

Crawford smiled. "My dearest Rosie, I asked you to come here for your services, not for you to hurt my guards. They are not up to your par, if you must remember."

Shizuka did not allow the remark to sting, as she smirked coldly. "Neither did I, but they simply had to challenge me, and I couldn't resist."

"Father, who is she? Why do you speak as if you know this _urchin_?" Otogi spat.

"Be silent, Otogi. She is our honored guest today." Turning, he spoke to Shizuka again. "The reason for today is a job and a trade."

"What?" Shizuka snapped.

"I need you to eliminate several people for me over the course of the next few years, but in return, I will help you to find who killed your family and supply you with the best weapons."

"What's the loophole? You are famous for your trickery, Crawford. What makes you think I am not a spy for the emperor when you most surely know of my reputation?"

"You would not if you came here. As you said before, I am out here hiding from the emperor for high treason, and if you were working for the emperor, you would have killed me already. This is a gamble to the future, and we both know the prize from this contract."

"I will help you, but on one condition, that by the end of ten years and you cannot find who killed my father, you have to grant me a request."

"It won't take ten years, Shizuka. You've sealed it in blood now."

"On the contrary, I didn't." Sneering, she disappeared.

"Father!" Bewildered, Otogi took a step back.

"Brilliant magic, isn't it? The last survivor of the Jounouchi line prized for their magical abilities under my services. This will be a wondrous ten years, Otogi…" His father drifted off with a faraway look in his eyes…

End

Was it only ten years ago she stepped into this very place? Time flew, just as age came and went. There was no reason to doubt his father's intention to ascend the throne, which had wrongly been taken from him in the early years of the revolution after the previous emperor died even though both he and Rosie matured into adults. She was only twenty, the age to marry, and he wanted her ever since she was ten. But what was the use? He smiled bitterly. She sold herself to the highest bidder for information and money, and he was the son of some guy she worked for. She despised him for what he was, an aristocrat with his petty jealousies that sent a nation into ruin.

Walking ahead, he gazed at the mermaid fountain. A shadow darted underneath him as he neared the waterfall, hearing the gurgling fish laugh as someone's slender hand fed them.

He asked with bated breath, "Rosie?"

Shizuka jumped up and drew a dagger out. "Who's there?"

"It's Otogi; can you put your sword down?" Otogi cautiously neared Shizuka.

Briskly, Shizuka released her dagger. "It's just you." She stepped down the steps and wrapped her cloak around her.

"Rosie, I-" Otogi stammered.

"Excuse me, but you were there when your father told me my next assignment. So move out of the way." Shizuka roughly brushed him off as she walked past him.

"Wait! Shizuka, I need to tell you something." He caught her hand as she walked past him.

Shizuka's eyes turned dark black. "Do not make me hurt you, Otogi. We both know what I can do."

"But about today!"

"Discard what you saw or heard from today, Otogi. Crawford has always been right for the last ten years since I came." She yanked her hand out of his and walked past him.

Temporarily stun, Otogi stayed frozen. She was right. She was always right. Ten years ago she was right; now, she still stood by what she told him.

Flashback

"I really think-"

Shizuka roughly cut him off, "You think a lot of things, Ryuuji. It is in human nature to do so, but what you assume goes beyond such a simple belief. I told you once and now again. Your foolish dreams will never suddenly come true one day. Your blood is diluted, while I carry the blood of the gods."

"But that doesn't matter!" Otogi protested, "I don't care about-"

Once again, she cut him off. "What if I told you that I am no longer what you think I am?"

He took a step back. The suggestion in her question carried too much weight.

"Eleven years ago, before I came here, I was stripped of my powers. Crawford can prove this if you ask him. Besides, tainted blood will never have a place in this world." She drew out a foil and slashed his guard. "I can kill without feeling, can you?" She turned her back on him and left.

End

The cherry blossoms in the trees swirled gently before him as they descended, fading into the background as the sounds of a blade resonated in his mind.

sneak peak at next chapter:

Kyoto was the imperial capital of Japan where the emperor and his family lived. After the apocalypse that nearly wiped out all Japanese's environment, Japan was thrown into disarray, paving the way for a leader to rise and take over the weaken country. It was mere millennia after the new Japan was created, but the liberal ideas of the 21st century were buried in the desert like the sands of time. This, as Shizuka thought, would be the perfect place to start her plans.

-The name Rosie isn't Shizuka's real name. A code name is always used to protect oneself from detection; in Shizuka's world, magic can be used against someone if their real name is found out. More will be revealed later….


	3. Chapter 2: Power

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Basara!

Daughter of the Sea

Chapter Two

Spring 3122

Shizuka stepped off the boarding strip as the shipped docked at the harbor of Kyoto.

Keeping her head down as she walked pass the harbor guards, she began to head to the central district. Around her, men avoided directly stepping on her path, Mortals tended to shy away form the supernatural, like now as they sensed something queer about her. There was nothing wrong with her physical appearance, she appeared all too human with her outfit and innocent face, but inside, she housed a celestial being who was only too happy to get rid of the world.

Smoothing her face into a blank expression, she ducked into a narrow alley as the imperial troops passed through. Unaware of the glances she was getting, she shifted into a shadow spirit.

One of her admirers chuckled as he noticed her transformation. If Fate allowed, they would meet again.

Kyoto was the imperial capital of Japan where the emperor and his family lived. After the apocalypse that nearly wiped out all Japan's population and livelihood, Japan was thrown into disarray, paving the way for a leader to rise and take over the weaken country. It was mere millennia after the new Japan was created, but the liberal ideas of the 21st century were buried in the desert like the sands of time.

This, as Shizuka thought, would be the perfect place to start her plans.

The bustling city of Kyoto was alive with colors and sound, drastically different from the village she was raised in and the desert dome where Crawford lived.

"Fish just freshly caught for sale! Just five hundred yen apiece and you get a strong fat fish!"

"The most recent imports from the outside world! Strawberries and pineapples for sale so come and get them before they run out!"

"The imperial exams are next week! Buy a charm from us and we'll guarantee your success as number one!"

Shizuka shook her head in disgust as she walked past the small stalls in the streets. Mortals were so… foolish. They lived under the oppressive emperor and his sons, yet they manage to go on with their lives like normal.

She, on the other hand, had business to attend to.

Heading towards the floating world, she had an appointment with an associate Crawford had set up for her. Various women hurried past her with their children, covering their eyes and lowering their heads. Some things never changed, Shizuka thought grimly. The floating world was still shunned even after millennia.

Finally, she stopped at the largest house in the center of the floating world. As she passed by a glass window, her reflection rippled, slightly altering her features. The geishas and drunken men did not notice her as she quietly slipped pass them and into the house.

The sound of instruments and smell of incense greeted her as she stepped in. People hurried pass her, screaming at an invisible someone. She caught a serving boy as he ran past her, catering to one of the music teachers nearby.

"Where is the mother?" She softly inquired.

"In the greeting room, ma'am, she's with a prominent guest. She's ordered no one to disturb her." Squinting, the boy was overcome with a wave of dizziness. He couldn't see the girl's face, but something gnawed at his insides, screaming fear and apprehension.

"Tell her there is an important guest outside waiting for her. She will not beat you if you disturb her. Go." She pushed the boy towards the greeting room.

Paralyzed with fright, he followed the stranger's instructions and knocked on the door.

"Who is it? I ordered no one to disturb me!"

The boy swallowed. "Mother, there is someone outside who wants to see you. She says she is an important guest."

"I told you I'm not seeing anyone! Leave us!" The mother sounded distracted, as she nervously glanced at her guest.

A gentle pressure on his arm caused the boy to look up. The stranger was by his side. How did she follow him so quickly? He had took the shortest of route (where there were many to go on), and they were designed for children in mind.

"You may choose to not see me, madam, but if you do, someone will be very displeased and angry with you." Her voice came out cold and calm, but there was an edge underlying her politeness.

Soft voices inside the room dropped as the sounds of mats being put away ensued.

Shizuka calmly entered the room as the mother's previous guest brushed past her.

_We will meet again, Morning._

Her head whipped around as she stared at the stranger's back.

"Who is he?" Shizuka demanded.

"I do not know. He was here to find someone, but he left as you came in." The mother had a reproachful tone as if blaming her for losing an important guest as she spoke.

Shizuka sharply turned her head around to face her. "Are you blaming me?"

The mother took a step back. The girl's aura was pulsing with anger and rage as she spoke to her. Aware of her precarious situation, she took a step back, fearing the edge she was close to falling.

"No, of course not! I can't offend someone Crawford-sama sent me, especially someone who…" she trailed off. She did not have any idea what the girl was, but the bloodlust emanating off her made her think twice

Shizuka brushed off her comment. "I assume you know why I am here."

Mutely, the mother nodded. Speech was silver, silence was living.

She continued on. "This is something I was sent to give you by Crawford-" she placed a package on the table, "-and I need you to smuggle me into the royal palace a week from today. Since it is the prince's twenty-sixth birthday, there will be celebrations and dancing. You will take me in and offer me to the king, because security will be extremely uptight. After that, you will be free of me." Shizuka rose and tossed several bills of paper on the desk. "This is the first payment. The second will be given once we are safely inside. You will not attempt to contact me, I do." She exited the room and left the house.

The mother finally picked up the bills Shizuka left on the same table. Her hands shook with terror as she looked the amount Shizuka had left. In her fifty years knowing Crawford, she had never met someone as terrifying as the girl today. The girl reeked of blood and fury, as if like…

No. She shook her head. It was impossible. Surely Crawford's ambitions did not reach that length! He might have been in the former emperor's favorite once and destined for greatness, but even he was not capable of going against his conniving half-brother who was now emperor of a backward and isolated country. Crawford lacked the intelligence to combat his brother thirty years ago; otherwise he would have ascended the throne.

She finally looked at the sheets, and she began to shake again. Five thousand yen in gold! No one had that much money! Who was the girl? Why did she possess that much money! Not even Crawford could have gotten that much unless the girl was…

Impossible. Yet it made sense, didn't it?

"Madam, Prince Noah is here now. He is outside. Should I bring him in?"

"Of-of course! We can't keep the prince waiting outside!"

Too many thoughts hung loose as she quickly hid the money. Her hands shook as she tried to lift the tea cup to her lips to steady her nerves..

"Have you seen her?"

"Noah-sama! I did not know you planned to grace us with your presence today!" Flustered _again_, she quickly bowed to the prince as he made himself comfortable.

Prince Noah, son of the present emperor Gozaburo II, sat himself down across the mother. "You may rise now."

"Thank you, your highness." She rose and kneeled in front of him.

"I saw the girl coming out, and wondered what was going on. Is she one of Crawford's?"

"She wanted to get into the palace for Seto's birthday, didn't she?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, my prince." It was better and safer to play dumb at this point if she didn't know anything. Otherwise, she could lose her life and her business for being a spy for the rebels in Kyoto.

Noah briefly glanced at her. "You're a horrible liar, Ageha. I know you know who she is."

"No. She was delivering something for one of the dancers at the prince's birthday." Truthfully, he spoke. He suspected who the girl was, but…

"It's amazing that you don't know who she was. But then again, barely anyone knows the rose behind the mask. You do know who the Red Rose is?"

"Who doesn't? The assassin in the capital who killed almost all of the old men who served in the previous emperor's regime and others who were involved with the murder of the former empress?" He was curious to see where this conversation was heading.

"That might have been her. She triggered several wards around this place, and only those in the service of the emperor could do so, except they are forbidden to come here. I am surprised she would come to you for help, but Seto's made so many enemies that I'm amused he isn't dead yet." Noah snapped his fan shut. "I have to go. My attendance is required tonight at the state banquet."

"I understand sir. Please come back soon."

Noah left several coins and left.

Ageha slowly stood up. The power struggle for the throne thirty years ago was starting again. Unlike the previous one, this one would drag all of Japan into it …

-Floating World: like the districts of Old Japan, the area known as the Floating World housed prostitutes and enka singers among other peoples who "sold" their bodies for money. Only the rich can afford to spend money there, and the geishas who live there get highly paid. As Shizuka bribes the mother (who is basically a pimp), geishas were the primary sources of entertainment for the nobility.

-Wards: Placed around a place for protection, they were triggered when someone who had a small amount of magic passed through any place. They play an important role in this particular story, which will slowly become obvious later.

-Ageha: for those who do not read Basara, he is a crossdressing dancer who aids Sarasa as she fights for Japan's liberation.

-imperial exams: in Qing China and before that, if one whishsed to gain a post in the imperial court, there were exams required to take. The top three best scholars who came in first, second, and third place were given a post in the court, and they served the emperor.

sneak peek at next chapter:

Shizuka slipped the knife into the folds of the dance robe she was wearing. Outside, the bustling of the other girls did not bother her as she continued to prepare for tonight.

"Lady, mother has asked for you. She says there is someone who greatly desires to meet you." Another dancer politely bowed to her.

Shizuka turned around quickly. "You!"

A/N's:

Starting September 5, 2006, until June 20, 2006, **everything will go on hiatus**. I really did not want to do this, but because our school as a reputation of killing everyone who goes into junior year, I want to focus on my schoolwork along with PSAT, SAT, and AP's prep. I am really sorry, since I know how it feels to wait for an update. But my goal by the end of this summer is to update at least one chapter to all of my stories.

Sorry for the slow updates! I've had carpal tunnel syndrome for the last ½ year, so I'm trying to take it slow. I'm not supposed to go on the computer too much, so things are moving along very slowly, plus I have surgery next month for my wrist.

-Please give me 5 reviews and make me happy… (I will update with more stories if you do…)


End file.
